Weasleycest Drabbels
by DarkElixier66
Summary: A collection of various incest drabbels all including the lovely Ron !
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I thought I mid-as-well give you something to read while you wait for updates in my newest fic. Thus the start of my drabble collection!

I have a bunch of them anyways. Usually my stories start out as just a drabble (hence Competition and My Angel), these are just little idea's that I either couldn't turn into a story, or have just been to lazy to turn into a story T-T

Well anyways hope you enjoy them. I have two to start you off, and after this ill post a new one a little while after I post a new chapter. That way all you guys who like my writing have something to giggle at while you wait for my next update!

Much love to you all! -Elixier

----------

**Itchy**

----------

They were itchy.

Extremely itchy for that matter. And the worst part was that there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

Damn mosquitoes and there damn blood sucking habits.

Summer brought hoards of them to the burrow and I was sure I had at least ten bites on me from just being outside for five minutes.

….itchy.

I glared up as I heard Ron coming in from the vampires hunting field outside. No doubt to find out where I had disappeared to.

How come he wasn't itching? How come he didn't get bite? Why was he always so damn pretty?

"Are you alright? You look….. mad"

"No!" I gasped in mock surprise. "I couldn't possibly be mad when I just got attacked by vampire bugs. Just mildly annoyed."

I wasn't in a good mood. Can't you tell?

He just smiled at me and I could feel my anger float away.

Damn him, and his obscene cuteness.

"How come I can't see any bites on you?" I criticized changing direction as I could never be mad at him for long. My eyes roamed over his petite frame, not even one damn mark to be seen anywhere on his perfected skin.

Why, wasn't he itching?

"Well you haven't seen the rest of my body." Ron replied to my less then friendly comment, taking a few steps closer to me, a small smile still on his lips.

My breath caught as I felt him nuzzle into my neck, soft breath dancing across my skin.

"So what do you say Fred?" He questioned sweetly, kissing his way up to my cheek. "Want to come inspect me for any of these itching bothers?"

I had to hold back a gasp as I felt his silky fingers brush over one of the vampire bug bites, realizing then that all the itching feelings were gone.

-----------

**Muggle Treats**

-----------

I watched as my youngest brother plunged his small pink tongue back into the tight cavern trying to suck out as much of the white cream inside as he could.

My mouth ran dry at the sight, and I could just feel my heart beating much to fast for what I would consider normal.

His talented little mouth then moved slowly over the hilt as though determined to rid the inside of every last drop it had.

And I nearly fell, as my knees would no longer work properly.

He pulled away for a second, to lick the sticky-ness that had collected off his delicate silken lips, before returning to his erotic movements.

As it turns out Dad had come home from work in a fit of happiness, having been given a bunch of muggle sweets. And despite mum's frown at eating anything sugary before dinner he layed them all out and had us all chose one to try.

Ron had chosen the Twinkie.

And as though he could tell my eyes were on him, he pulled the yellow sponge cake away from his lips. Tongue slipping out from the inside and smiled in my direction.

"Would you like a taste Charlie?"

--------------

I rather like that last line. What do you think?

Yes I know I'm weird!

But then if I was normal I would be like….. like… ………. My aunt. GASP!

And trust me you don't want to be like her, you would die of boredom.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! The promised drabble to keep you all occupied until chapter three gets up! And hopefully that will be soon….. Hopefully. I'm shooting for the end of next week my dears, I really am!

luv you all.

-Elixier

------

Marked

------

They were looking at him again. Looking at him with eyes only barley concealing their longing looks of lust and want.

And I had to drown in the desire to hex them straight into oblivion, or rather rip out their hearts with my teeth.

Guys, a countless number all looking at him.. wanting him.. dreaming of him.

Why? Why not? Feminine like curves and fair skin he was a walking picture of ultimate perfection.

But what made them think he would go after them? I knew he wouldn't.

He wouldn't spare them the time of day, he knew what could happen if he did.

I have a jealousy problem.

A problem which was accessed later that night as I pressed him forcibly against the wall of a random empty classroom off near the dungeons.

"They were looking at you" I hissed, practically spitting venom in a seething manner, face pressed so very near to his.

"I didn't look back" He assured in a soft voice.

"They tried to talk to you." I growled tightening my vice like grip around his upper arms, hard enough of a hold to leave bruises. "Tried to touch you"

"I got away from them George, they didn't touch me" He reassured, he was used to this by now, used to the bruises I would give him in these moods.

I told you, I have a jealousy problem.

"Good, because I would kill them if they did, You know that" I dug my fingernails into his soft, delicate skin. Seething at the idea of someone else being where I was now. In this position. With him.

"I do" he agreed.

"Of course you do. Because you belong to me" I snapped moving off his arms which I was certain would be black and blue by now. "You are MY property, got it."

"Got it."

I slipped my fingers over his fragile body, moving to leave my bruising handprints on his lovely hips.

"And why do I hurt you?" I asked my angry tone dying down a bit as I practically crushed his hips in my grasp, forcing him further against the wall, in my brutality.

"Why do I bruise you?"

"To mark your territory."

"Damn straight." I replied in a much softer tone, moving a finger off his abused hips to drag a nail along his abdomen, a small line of blood left in my wake.

"And why do you let me hurt you?"

"Because you own me."

"Damn right I do." I hissed again re-crushing his hips in my grip. Wanting to leave my prints there "And don't you ever forget who you belong to, dammit."

"I wont" His tone was still soft, silky, always loving toward me no matter what I did to him in these fits of jealousy id have.

And id have them quite often as well.

I bit down hard on the pale skin of his neck, enough to leave another mark in my work. Tomorrow I knew these would show, blue and red, bearing a warning to however so much as dared to approach him.

"Mine" I hissed dragging my teeth along his oh so pretty face.

'Yours" Ron agreed closing his eyes and letting me finish my marking.

---------

This idea just popped into my head while doing nothing today. Indeed I've never created anything in which Ronniekins got abused by his beloved brothers.  
But I rather liked this one and George seemed a perfect match for it.  
Long way from My Angel, no? lol.

QUESTION! – Ok now I know you guys have asked me for it! So how many of you would like to see a Ginny/Ron drabble in here?

I know a lot of you have been asking me for a fic of some sort on that pairing but I'm not really all that used to the whole.. male/female bid. So I thought id try a drabble amongst my wonderful brotherly love.

How many would like to have one or two of those put in here?


	3. Chapter 3

More drabbels!

Now on the basic ""who wants a Ginny/Ron vote… thingy"" There was a full-out tie. Half of you screamed NOOOOOOOO! Stick with brotherly love! And the other half were dancing with pixies at the idea.  
So due to the state of utter in-tie-ment we must compromise!  
Thus every time I post a Ginny/Ron fic (which will be sorta rare as I am a complete and total idiot when it comes to that) I will also post one of Ron and his brothers just to even out the score. Sound good?

On with the Drabbels!

--------------------

Arm Wrestle?

--------------------

Ill never fully understand why it is that when two adults (in this case my parents) go to have sex they simply regard all the noises they accidentally let out as arm wrestling?

I don't get it.

Why cant they just say they were "playing around" That seemed to fit better into the criteria of what they were actually doing.

But no, it's always arm wrestling.

Wired huh?

Maybe I'm thinking too much into this? But on the fact that I'm the only girl in the house besides mum, what else is there to do?

Well…. I could think of something id rather be doing ... to him to be precise. But sadly it's never going to happen.

Yes, I was in love with one of my brothers. Don't like it? Tough. Cause he's gorgeous. Very sexy. And weak!

Ohh... I know I shouldn't be so happy on the fact that he's weak but come on people! If you can beat up one of your older brothers that's something to smile about.

Besides Ron looks good when he's covered in sweat and beaten to the ground.

That was a bit cruel wasn't it?

But he wasn't covered in sweat at the moment. Nope, he was just sitting there, nose crammed into some random book. Why he was reading, was beyond me. He usually avoided that particular pastime, preferring to be outside.

But he was so very sexy just sitting there. How could I resist that?

"Hey Ron!"

I piped up flinging myself over to where he sat on the couch. He flinched back a bit obviously thinking I was going to jump on him or something of the like.

"What….?"

He asked cautiously, as though determining weather or not this could be a dangerous situation.

I can make my older brother squirm, how cool is that! Not to mention how cute he looked inching away from me.

"Wanna arm wrestle?"

The look on his face was priceless.

--------------------

-------------------

-----------------

Fun and Games

-------------------

I knew this was a bad idea. I really did, so why I agreed to it was beyond me.

I guess it was my state of overwhelming boredom. Or maybe the fact that it was either this or stare at the wall. Come to think of it, staring at the wall might have been better.

Safer to.

But what's done is done, and weather I like it or not matters very little now.

"Nice" Fred said eyes wandering over my body the familiar look of want coming into them at such a speed it made a chill go up my spine.

"Very, nice..." George agreed, standing right beside him.

I almost whined, pulling at the skirt that had forced me to wear, desperately trying to make it longer somehow. The skimpy little top I was wearing was beyond any help, no way that thing was going to get any longer no matter how I pulled at it.

Sucks doesn't it? I'm stuck standing in the middle of a room in a skirt that barley reaches halfway down my thighs, and a shirt that resembled a very, very, small strapless bra.

Unnerving? Oh yeah……

Not to mention having two sets of twin eyes looking at me like I was some sort of meat.

I growled and moved to lengthen the skirt again, but my wrists were caught before my hands even got there.

"Nope, I like it short." Fred said in a superior tone standing before me, both my wrists locked tightly within one of his hands, as his other began to roam around my stomach.

I distinctly felt a warm weight set behind me and another set of hands began exploring. "In fact I think it would look good if it was a bit shorter still. Don't you think Fred?"

They shared one of their evil twin looks and I stomped my foot in a very childish manner.

"This was not part of the deal, screw off."

I bit furiously at them, wishing away the blush that was surely covering my cheeks by now.

"The deal, little brother, was that you have to do anything we want." Fred chimed moving closer to me so I was pinned between their bodies. "And we want this." His hands slipped under the skirt and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning.

"And quite frankly we don't want to screw off." George purred against my ear, biting at it a bit "We'd rather screw you."

Damn them.

"I'm never playing cards with you two again." I snapped, turning my eyes away from them both.

They just laughed, undoing the skirt and tossing it carelessly aside, leaving me more then half naked between them.

'We'll see, Ronnie, we'll see."

-----------

There they are! I know they suck this time! Don't be mad!  
The next one will be better, promise!  
Hope they gave you a giggle at the least!

Much Luv

-Elixier


	4. Chapter 4

YAY for new drabbels!  
Here, my dearest's, is the newest addition to the weasleycest drabble family!

Enjoy!

-------------------------------

Pet

------------------------------

Of all things Bill ever pictured his baby brother wearing, be they good images or naughtier ones. A collar and chain had never really been amongst them.

At least not until his friend mentioned they had gotten themselves a lovely new 'pet'.

That had sparked his interest, this new image becoming apart of his forbidden fantasies, and eventually fueled the desire to buy a leash and chain himself.

A nice silver, chain leash along with a black studded collar.

Lovely indeed.

And upon reflection, he thought looking down with admiration at his youngest brother who was promptly leashed to the headboard, clothed only in his collar, the whole idea hadn't been a bad one.

Not bad at all.

Though Ron seemed a bit intimidated by it. However, being the good little pup he is, he never denied the eldest any request.

"Are you scared?" Bill whispered, his overly dominate side kicking up in an instant as the little form on the bed began to squirm.

"A little" Ron replied, his bright green eyes staring directly into those of his older brothers.  
"You've never chained me up before…"

The eldest smiled, pulling affectionately on the chain fastened to the leather bind that hung lightly around the smaller redheads pale neck.

"I'm not entirely sure why it is that I didn't. You look lovely when you're restrained."

Ron pouted a bit, looking ever the cuter, a thin silk blanket wrapped tightly around his nude form.

"That's not funny."

Bill just smirked ripping away the sheet hiding his brother's perfected body, slipping one of his own fingers around the loose collar and pulling on it, forcing the youth onto his knees.

"Well it was you Ron, who said I should get a pet."  
He drawled biting a bit at the pale flesh of his little lover's ear.

Ron just sighed, clearly in a rather bad position, as his ears were a very sensitive part of his body.  
"I meant a cat or something….. "

"Oh but I like you better."

Bill replied placing a slight kiss upon his brother's lips before straitening up and assuming his demanding, dominate stance.

This was going to be fun.

"Beg."

He ordered simply. Causing the small boy to promptly open his mouth as if to argue. Bill though, silenced him with a finger to his soft, silky lips.

"Now pet, don't make me punish you."

-------------------------------------------

EP! Don't ask me where I got the idea for this one……… long story…. Very long shifty eyes

But still, can't you just imagine Ron in a leash and collar? And yes I rather like a dominate Bill, so I thought it'd match up pretty well.  
Mind you this drabble started out as a Charlie/Ron one! .  
But the dear eldest seemed to fit better, no?

-Elixier


	5. Chapter 5

Ok!Now I know I'm suppose to have Chapter five up by now, and I'm sorry my dears I really am but this particular chap has a lot of scenes. Its rather complex, and will take me a tad bit longer in the making.  
Ill get it to you soon! I promise…. Well.. hope..'''scurries away'''

ANYWAYS!  
That's not the exact reason why I'm giving you another drabble!  
Today, is July 1st! My birthday is in three days.. THREE!  
July 4th! '''hands out cake'''  
And I thought id give you all this cute little birthday inspired drabble! A gift from me to you with lots of love attached!

On with the tale!

----------------------------

Ours

----------------------------

The clock showed the numbers 11:59 in bright neon red, pressing into the darkened room, with an almost obscene intrusive like air.

A small figure sat on the bed, looking pale and fragile, clothed only in a vastly large button up, white, shirt. His face looked thoughtful and almost sad, a look that one would never expect from a child whose birthday was just only a minute away.

Ron took a deep sigh, watching the small bedside clock as the numbers turned to read midnight.

Here it was, his birthday. A day that he had always rather looked forward to. Now didn't affect him in the slightest.

Because they were leaving.

His bright green eyes stung with a bitter bite as tears began to fall. He hated truths, even though he had been told it was easier to face it then tell yourself a lie.

Lies were easier though. A lie would mean that they weren't leaving him, weren't going to be gone.

But that's just what it was. A lie.

He stiffened as he heard his door being softly opened a two pairs of footsteps come into the room before it shut it with a click, signifying that it had indeed been locked.

If anything this heightened the small boys' sorrows and he determinedly faced the wall away from the two intruders, even more determinedly when he felt two weights set onto the bed. One before him, one behind.

Ron closed his eyes willing away the tears, refusing quite plainly to look at either of the twins. It hurt having them here. Mostly because he knew it wouldn't last much longer.

A warm hand touched his face, wiping away the traces of tears on his flushed cheeks. Another hand by a different owner ran slowly through his long, rather messy, locks of hair in a loving manner.

"Why are you crying Ron?"

Fred's voice purred against his cheek, the elder nuzzling against him slightly.

The worst mix of feelings went through him at that moment. He wanted to be mad at them. Mad at them for leaving… but then he loved them. Oh god, he loved them so much. And he needed them.

More then they knew.

"Just leave me alone…"

He mumbled out trying to pull away from them, only to find that he was held firmly in place by four strong hands.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Has someone touched you?"

George's voice this time, a possessive note when he spoke the last words. And Ron could feel his hands tighten on him, knowing perfectly well that if anyone dared to touch him the twins would raise hell.

In the worst possible ways.

"I'm fine..."

"Your not."

George spoke again, placing small kisses on his cheek, Fred having moved to bite lightly at his ear.

"What do you care?"

The youngest of the three snapped, failing to mask his hurt. This got the elders attention, both identical red-heads stopping in their work to place a look so full of emotion that the youth immediately regretted his statement.

"What do you mean, what do we care?"

Fred asked, getting a firm grip on the child's chin when he tried to turn away.

"We love you Ron. More then anything. You know that."

"Your leaving…"

Ron spoke closing his eyes as more tears tried to push their way forward. The words sounding so much worse when said out loud.

There was a bit of silence for a minute before slight laughter filled the room.

The younger one promptly tried to push them away again, rather upset and angry that they had the nerve to laugh at him about something that was so dearly important.

However movement was ceased again as the stronger arms held him in place.

"Is that what's got you all upset then?"

Fred said with a smile pressing his body firmly against the smaller from of his little brother, placing a light kiss on the child's head.

"You should have told us Pet. Is that why you've been avoiding us lately?"

George spoke an identical grin on his face, his strong hands moving to rub his younger brother's arms lovingly.

"I don't want you to go."

Ron said simply burying his face in the crook of Fred's neck tears still coming, though not nearly as many as before.

He lived for times like this. When they could be together. But with them moving away to their new shop come September that would all change.

He'd be at Hogwarts, they'd be in Diagon ally. And even when he came home for summer, they wouldn't be there.

The thought made him want to die.

"Aw, enough of this now. Cheer up love, its not like you'll never see us again."

George said softly, kissing the back of his baby brother's neck.

"Of course you'll see us again. And its your birthday, you shouldn't be crying. We haven't even given you your present yet."

Fred spoke kissing him on the head, and gently detangling the distraught child from him, pulling out a small velvet black box in the process, and handing it to the boy.

Ron stared at it a moment, he was nervous. Why? He wasn't so entirely sure, but he did know that there were definite butterflies in his stomach at the sight of the small box in his palm.

The twins would play a joke on him would they? No, they hadn't done that in years.. They never preyed on him.. always other people.

"Open it then. We didn't buy it for you to just stare at."

George whispered, obviously very impatient with the youth's slowness, his arms wrapped firmly around his little brother from behind.

With a deep breath Ron flicked the little box open.

Inside stood a beautiful ring. It was a misty silver color, a lovely little diamond sitting in the center of the band. Delicate carvings of what looked like faeries were placed along it giving the whole thing an ethereal appeal.

Ron almost broke into a new wave of tears.

"Read the inscription."

Fred ordered, nuzzling lightly into the boys neck.

Slowly, as though afraid this was all a dream Ron lifted the ring from its box, staring at the inside where, in a loopy cursive writing, one lone word sat.

_Ours_

A smile broke unto the child's face, and for a moment he couldn't move. He couldn't breath. He couldn't even think.

"Cause you are, and always will be ours."

George said, a satisfied note in his voice, as though he was very pleased indeed at the youths state of utter silence.

"Even next summer. When you come to stay with us at the shop."

Fred added with a grin, looking lovingly into the boys now wide green eyes.

"I'm going to come stay with you …?"

Ron asked barley able to believe it, the happy bubble inside him inflating itself ever more.

'Of course."

George mock gasped, as though the possible thought of him not coming along was a personal insult.

"Did you really think we would just up and leave you here?"

Fred asked seriously, taking up Ron's left hand and slipping the perfectly sized ring onto his finger.

"You should know by now that we couldn't possible survive without you. Your our life Ron. Don't forget it."

If Fred was going to say anything else though remained to been seen, as Ron promptly placed his lips upon the elders in state of immense joy.

"Hey! Where's mine?"

George pouted playfully, stealing away those silky lips from his twin to leave his won mark upon them.

"Happy Birthday love."

Fred spoke with an amused tone kissing his little brother gently on the cheek.

Ron smiled and broke away from George, a happy sigh escaping him when he looked upon his new ring. A promise that he would forever belong to the twins, sitting beautifully on his ring finger.

"I love you two."

He said softly. And then with a devilish grin, he sat back leaning into Georges chest and spread his bare legs a bit, causing the soft fabric of the night shirt to ride up and extracting two identical growls of want.

"Now, where's the rest of my birthday present."

--------------------

What do you think?  
I've gotten more requests for a twins/Ron then any other pairing combined. So I thought id use those two in my birthday drabble! Besides, I rather like seeing a softer side of Fred and George.  
Hope you all liked it! And ill try to have chapter five up soon!

Much luv!

-Elixier


	6. Chapter 6

Another Drabble!

I'm running out of ideas! It's horrible! That's why this one sucks so much.  
So I'm once again getting on my knees and begging you all for some little ideas on drabbles. Perhaps a theme or just a saying of some sort… ANYTHING!

It's probably because I have little inspiration lately. But if none of you have any ideas that's fine! You'll still get the drabbles! They'll just be kind of short till I get my mind back! T-T

Lol, love you all.

-Elixier

-------------

Bouquet

-------------

"Aren't they pretty?"

Ron asked hanging halfway out the window of the charmed muggle car to look at the vast garden we were passing. It was miles long and was filled with so many flowers I couldn't even begin to name them.

"You're going to fall out if you get any further out the window."

I whispered to him, gently tugging at his waist only to have my hand batted away form the younger male.

"You worry too much Charlie."

He said not even bothering to rip his eyes away from the many colors to look at me.

It was useless to argue with him, he loved flowers…. Probably more then Ginny. But that was alright, it made getting him gifts a lot easier. Just a bouquet of some sort of pretty bread of plant and he'd love you forever. They were gold to him, he was gold to me, it all worked out.

"Why wouldn't I worry about something I love so very much?"

I replied wrapping a firm arm around his petite waist as he tried to lean further out the window then he already was. Luckily no one heard my comment as everyone else was fast asleep with the exception of Bill who was driving, though he already knew about our relationship so I didn't care.

He turned and pouted at me, obviously trying to get me to release my hold on him with utter cuteness.

It wouldn't work.

"Oh, Charlie look at it. You never see things like this."

He whined kissing me on the cheek before once more trying to get out of my grasp.

I sighed, trying to remember when it was that he started to control me with the puppy dog act. I whipped out my wand and flicked it once at the passing garden, and instantly twenty different flowers all cut perfectly from the ground flew to the boy in a tight bouquet.

"Happy?"

I asked pulling him all the way back into the car with a sigh as he ignored me completely thrilled with his new flowers.

"Got you wrapped around his finger doesn't he Charlie?"

Bill smirked at me from the front seat, putting on his muggle headphones so he could listen to whatever it is that he listened to.

I nearly hit him, but it was true none the less. If Ron had wanted to be in control of the pits of hell I would battle Satan for him. Sad huh?

I was brought out of the image of me battling a fiery demon when a felt Ron crawl into my lap nuzzling my neck like a kitten of some sort.

"Hey, don't look so depressed."

He spoke softly, looking amazingly seductive with a white rose in hair. He kissed my shoulder once before settling himself contently within my arms.

"Ill pay you back later."

----------------------

Now I was going to do a Percy/Ron in this one... but at the end the whole thing just didn't fit with the third eldest SO Charlie it became.

But don't worry a Percy one shall be done! Just let me get an idea for him first okies?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Now you're all probably wondering why it is I'm giving you more drabbles.

First though… remember that I love you all and therefore you should not kill me…. T-T  
Ok?

Here it goes. Due to unfortunate and horrible circumstances my stupid computer monitor has busted on me. Which leaves me utterly unable to get to my files. Therefore until I get a new monitor I cannot update Broken Beyond Compare. (don't kill me!)  
I should have one by the first of next month, hopefully. Until then though ill be using my cousins computer (when he lets me) and writing you all drabbles to keep you occupied till my wonderfully horribly and betraying computer comes back to life.  
I love you all, and I promise to get the next chapter to you as fast as I possibly can. But until I get a monitor I can't really do anything! Sorry!

But at least ill give you drabbles so you'll have some weasleycest numminess! … Right!

OOHH! And before I forget, inspiration for the first drabble came from the lovely booklover13920 and OCDdegrassi!  
Much luff to you both and you each get a cookie! _cough_ (( delivered by the twins and Ron for your own personal use)) _cough_

---------------

Study Hall?

---------------

I sighed in horrible frustration, sinking to sit and promptly pout in the huge arm chair that sat beside my third eldest brother's desk.

I swear to god Percy could be horribly daft.

I had been practically throwing myself at him for the past hour and he didn't so much as look up from that damn paper he was writing. I doubt he even knew I was in the room.

Pratt, indeed.

But still I was never one to give up easily. Putting on my cutest act, the one that made Bill get a horrid hard on, Charlie melt, and the twins to stop mid-sentence (and that's something, trust me), I walked over to sit of the arm of Percy's antique leather chair, leaning my body gently against his shoulder.

"Why do you always work so much?"

I stated with a bit of a frown, when he didn't pay me the slightest attention.

"Because I take my work very seriously Ronald."

He stated with obvious irritation. This made my blood boil and I had to firmly squash the urge to smack him. What was with him anyways? He was freakin addicted to boringness... and that can't be healthy.

All in all though I had taken extra care to make myself look nice for him and everything and he didn't care at all, he didn't even notice.

"Well it's very nice to know that your work means far more to you then I do. I spent all day making myself the upmost perfect I could to fit into your damn criteria and you haven't even noticed. Well get on with your precious paper I'm leaving."

I snapped at him my temper having obviously boiled over from the past hour of acting as cute and desirable as possible.

He caught my arm firmly in his grasp as I made to move though. And try as I may I couldn't wench myself away from him, he did have muscles... no matter what people thought.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I tried desperately to hold onto my anger so I could bite him or something but it all disappeared when I felt a light kiss on the back of my neck.

"I did notice."

He whispered softly against my ear.

"Then why didn't you say anything, just sat there bent over your stupid paper…."

"If you didn't notice darling, I haven't wrote a damn thing on that paper. Far to busy eyeing you, your deathly cute when your enraged."

I could have bit him then.

"You're a jerk."

I stated bluntly, failing to prove this point as I backed into his embrace practically drowning in the warmth of the elder.

He smiled at me, lifting me off the floor and onto his desk in less then a second.

"So I've been told, but you love me anyways Ron."

Percy smirked then and pressed me down till I was pinned against the stained wood of the large desk hands beginning to roam all over my body.

"Besides, I can think of a much better use for this desk then paperwork."

------------

Ice Cream

------------

Fred surveyed his younger brother interestedly over his bowl of chocolate ice cream.

Why was it that Ron always got Vanilla? It was the same every time, he always got the same damn flavor and though the elder hated to admit it, watching the younger boy lick eagerly at the creamy whiteness gave him a horrible hard on.

He just had to ask.

"Why the hell do you always get vanilla Ron?"

The younger boy smirked giving the ice cream a last flick of his tongue before turning his head to his older brother.

"I like sticky whit substances."

He stated simply before going back to his actions. This time it was Fred's turn to smirk, scooting over so he was flush up against the smaller body of his brother and throwing an arm around the boys shoulder.

"I've got another sticky white substance you may like to try then."

------------

Bunny Ears

-----------

Ron scowled at his twin brothers leaning against the wall of their shop in a horrible mood.

They had come to him saying they needed inspiration for their products. Asked him to be a sort of entertainment.

So naturally he agreed for the fact that one, he was deathly in love with them and two, he figured all he would have to do is stand outside and act cute to bring in customers.

He should have known better then to think the twins would let him off easy. So he stood now in a floor length black skirt, with two slits leading all the way up to his thighs on either end, a skimpy little top that didn't so much as cover half of his midriff and to top the whole stupid thing off they had placed him in a pair of fluffy black bunny ears.

The jerks.

"You look lovely Ronnie."

George stated walking around the youngest of the three with a steady glint in his eye.

"We knew you would of course. You look lovely in anything you wear,"

Fred said with an identical glint and a horrible smirk that suggested he was thinking up nothing good.

"Or don't wear for that matter."

The other added taking the time out of his inspection to firmly grab the younger males arse.

Ron jumped at the contact and backed himself into a wall. If they thought for a second he was going to act all cutesy for them they were wrong. Now many people have told him he had the body if a girl, and in all honesty they were right. But he did not intend to sit by and dress like a female to further prove their point.

Not to mention in bunny ears.

"I can't believe you guys expect me to stand in front of people like this."

Ron stated with a slight growl at the smirking faces of the twins, of who were steadily moving closer.

They shared a 'twin' look between them and advanced on the younger one further.

"What on earth made you think we were going to have you stand in the front of the shop for? We've closed it down for the day."

George stated, reaching out a hand to prevent his younger brother from slipping away from them.

"But you said you needed entertainment to bring inspiration or something….?"

The youngest redhead questioned cautiously, trying to back against the wall further as the twins began to tower over him.

"What we said, baby brother dear. Was we needed inspiration in the form of entertainment."

Fred replied

"We never said you were entertainment for the customers."

George added, taking out a pair of handcuffs that came from only god knows where and fastening them onto his youngest brother and hooking both his arms to a pole overhead in less then a second.

Ron pulled at the metal that was now restrained his wrist a shot another scowl at the two. He would have hit them, had he not been unable to move his arms.

'What on earth made you think we would let people randomly come in and stare at you? We practically kill people for glancing at you on the streets. Our customers aren't worthy enough to bestow how vastly adorable you are normally, much less dressed as a bunny."

Fred growled making sure his lovely handcuffs were tight enough to prevent movement and not to cut into the boy's wrist, he wasn't heartless he just liked seeing his younger brother restrained.

Ron sighed fully aware of what the twins were getting at. Deciding that fighting would be a fruitless effort as one of the twins could easily overpower him and he was faced with both, he just tugged half-heartedly on the cuffs shooting a filthy look at his brother which made them smirk wider.

"Now, now our pretty little bunny, be good."

Fred purred, his hand traveling to roam around the boys delicate butt, while his twin bite at their little brothers neck hungrily.

"Or we shall have to put you in a cage."

------------------

Hope you liked them! I've recently had a lot of time to think of new ideas (loss of computer) And I rather liked these three!  
Percy and Ron was needed as I haven't done one yet. Fred and Ron was just an idea I had.  
And needless to say twins/Ron is the most requested paring of them all!

Hope these suited you guys for now, and ill update BBC as fast as I possibly can.  
Sorry for the delay!

Much Love

-Elixier


	8. Chapter 8

YAY! I have returned to give you all some more wealeycest-ness!  
My computer remains in limbo, but like I promised I will continue to put these out until I get it fixed (which should really be soon! Well...Hopefully!)

It took a bit long because my mind has wisped itself away from me. But when all the idea's run away and when your brain is nothing more then iridescent goop turn to the one thing that you can always manipulate.

Food!

Love you all! And I promise to update Broken Beyond Compare as fast as I possibly can.

-------------------

Coffee

-------------------

Ron stared in disgust as his eldest brother took a sip of the steaming black liquid that filled the ceramic mug before him.

How did people manage to drink coffee? It was disgusting…. and like poison to the taste buds. Bill had always drunk it, and Ron just couldn't see why his mouth hadn't abandoned him for the ruthless attacks.

The eldest, realizing he was being stared at, turned his eyes from the daily prophet before him to settle upon his baby brother. Mild amusement filled those eyes as he noted the look of disgust plaguing the younger males face.

"Don't like coffee, huh Ronnie?"

Ron twitched at the nickname, settling the eldest with a firm glare and crossing his arms over his rather petite form.

"No I don't like it, and I don't see how you do."

Bill just smiled shifting in his seat so he could be face to face with the younger boy, pushing the ceramic mug toward the teen with a smile that suggested he was thinking of something that shouldn't be thought of.

"Try it."

He ordered, watching as the smaller redheads face went to a miffed expression, as though the mere thought was enough to revolt him.

"No."

Ron snapped, turning his face away without so much as taking a glance at the steaming cup.

His face was turned back though, strong fingers capturing his chin gently and turning him around to face the eldest once more. The younger of the two opened his mouth, fully prepared to snap at his brother once more.

But no sound came, as a gentle yet firm and skilled mouth settled upon his own. The world was frozen for a moment, nothing moved or made a sound in the slightest. And then there was the tongue moving swiftly into his own mouth and exploring every crevice.

Ron found himself liking this, he should have been even more miffed at the thought that he was being kissed by none other then his oldest brother but he liked it. Bills mouth tasted of coffee, with a hint of vanilla in it as well as a taste belonging only to the eldest.

It was over to soon in his opinion. And the silence that followed was nothing short of torture. Bill frozen with the weight that his just violated his baby brother, and Ron trying desperately to remember how to breath.

"Your right you know.."

The youngest spoke at last, sending a full smile to the more then bewildered Bill.

"Coffee really isn't that bad after all."

-------------------

Ultimate Treat

-------------------

Ron flicked his tongue against the red tip of the long shaft, tasting it before turning his eyes once with an annoyed expression to his older brother, whom sat right beside him at the kitchen table.

"Do you have to watch me?"

"Yes."

George retorted, eyes never moving from his brothers pale, perfected face.

Ron snorted, and started licking his way up and down the dripping hard shaft, ignoring the way the elder of the two practically fell out of his chair.

Skilled tongue swirled around the base for a moment before moving back to suck at the tip of the long red stick held firmly in his hand in a way that could only be described as horribly erotic.

The younger male sighed, flicking his small pink tongue against the tip of the cherry popsicle hungrily once more before finally snapping with irritation and turning to scowl at his brother.

"If you want a popsicle so freakin bad then stop sitting there drooling and go get one. In fact, Ill get one for you. Do you know what flavor you want?"

George ripped his eyes away from his little brothers mouth to smile, tracing a finger down the younger males small form stopping it at his lower abdomen to trace light circles there, gently caressing the skin underneath the loose shirt and just before the waist line of his brothers jeans.

A fierce blush painted its way across Ron's face in a light rose color, and George smiled again, pressing his lips almost directly against that of his little brothers, just hovering a mere inch away.

"Oh I know exactly what flavor I want."

-------------------

We just got a pace of popsicles, and I was inspired to write the last one. Coffee just came to me while I was mindlessly staring at my ceiling as though it were fascinating!

Hope you enjoyed them my dears!

Much Love  
-Elixier


	9. Chapter 9

OK! So now that were back on track with updates and such, I can start posting regularly again. Here's the drabble to keep you all busy until I get the new chapter up for Broken Beyond Compare. (which should be soon loves, I've been working vigorously on it as payment for how long it took me to get up chapter six.)

Hope you all enjoy it!

-------------------

A Kiss

-------------------

"Charlie"

Piped up a three year old redhead, who was sitting munching a cookie atop the kitchen table.

"Yes Ronnie?"

The elder replied of the two replied, turning to smile at his baby brother to whom he was babysitting while their mum was away shopping.

"What's a kiss like?"

The small boy asked in that horribly innocent way, taking another small bite out of the chocolate chip treat held within his tiny hands.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at this, in his opinion a three year old shouldn't even come up with a question such as that. But then most children have a way of surprising you with the most unexpected things so in reality he wasn't that surprised.

"Who told you about kisses Ronnie?"

He asked moving himself to sit in a chair beside where the boy was perched on the table, bringing him eye to eye with his younger sibling.

"Fwead and Geoge!"

The child piped up almost instantly, still unable to master the names of the twins correctly in his broken three year old english.

"They said it was gross, but I don't believe them... Mummy and Daddy kiss…"

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at the disgusted face his little brother was now making, as though the thought of their parents kissing was just as bad as a spider… to which he didn't like at all since the twins turned his teddy bear into one.

A pair of big green eyes fixed themselves upon the oldest with a hurt look, as if afraid he had said something wrong or in the words of the twins 'he was asking a stupid question'.

"I should have known those two were the ones to tell you such things. No love, kisses are not gross. It's what people do to show they care about each other. There rather nice to be honest."

The larger redhead stated running a hand affectionately through the smaller boy's tousled locks.

"So kisses are good? And they show you love someone right?"

Ron recited as if he had been asked to recap a school lesson, hurt long forgotten as he went back to munching happily on his cookie. Indeed he was thrilled with the treat, as he wasn't usually aloud to have sweets before dinner however the second eldest was known for sneaking the babies sugar and such.

"That's right love."

Charlie replied again, kissing the child on the cheek with all the love an elder brother should have.

The green-eyed boy smiled happily before leaning up and placing his silken, cookie crumb lips upon his older brothers. It lasted only just a second and he firmly threw his arms around the taller form nuzzling into his older brothers shoulder in a sickeningly cute way.

"I love you Charlie!"

The elder stood in a stunned stance, snapping out of it almost instantly and wrapping his arms around the child in return, lifting him off the table and onto the floor.

"I love you to sweetheart. Go play for a little alright? But stay where I can see you."

"Alright Charlie!"

Ron said happily, as though pleased with his understanding of kissing before running out side into the streaming sunlight no doubt to find a butterfly to fascinate himself with.

Charlie stared after him wondering if he should try to explain kissing once more. The elder smiled… perhaps he'd let the little one think what he wanted... just for a little while.

-------------------

You have to love little Weasleys!

I've been recently hit with a wave of idea's for drabbles that include a much younger Ron (ages 3-6) This one was my favorite out of the mix and if you all like the smaller Ronnie, let me know and the future drabbles will hold more of him as like I stated before. LOTS of idea's for the tiny Weasleys!  
LOTS!

Much love and ill try to update soon!  
-Elixier


	10. Chapter 10

Late. As usual. Sorry for this loves, still the computer is having a spot of trouble and progress is vastly slow.

My apologies and ill try to have BBC updated very soon.

-------------------

Twins

------------------

The weird thing about the twins was just that. They were the _twins_.

You never asked for just Fred, or just George, it was always the twins. It was never _him_ it was _them_. Never mine, it was ours. And never you, it was we.

Normally to see two people spend every waking moment together seemed horribly unnatural. But they just fit. And the saying two peas in a pod never applied to anyone more perfectly.

They weren't eager to change it either. They were friends with nearly everyone, always making others laugh with their jokes and such. They also of course loved their family dearly, however no one was on the same level, in the same world as the two of them.

Because it was them, the two always together out to face the world by each others side. Them. And although they loved their family and friends no one entered their world, no one broke down the wall they had created for the two of them, and the two of them alone.

Until they realized that there was someone who could break through that wall. Someone who they would bring the wall down for. Someone who they would welcome into their world if only they had the nerve to ask.

Which is ironic that the twins would be afraid to ask a simple question to a person they've known their entire lives. But they feared it, why? The outcome if things went wrong would be to lose that person forever. Something they weren't willing to try.

Until that summer.

The summer that their overwhelming agreement not to ask for what they so badly wanted was put to the test. Suddenly it wasn't just them against the world. It was them against him.

Him being the intruder, him who threatened to take the one they wanted for themselves away. Him being the enemy.

Him being Harry.

Harry had always been a friend of the family, almost another brother to the twins. Until he started to cross the boundary between friendship and lover with the person who they considered to be strictly forbidden.

It was like an unwritten code in their eyes. _He_ was not to be touched. Simple and plain, if you tried to do so, you payed.

Thus was the first law of their world. Watch and Protect.

And even Harry was not an exception to that rule. Nor was anyone else.

"What'cha doing?"

The twins asked together, each standing on a side with a certain black haired boy between them.

Harry, who was obviously looking at something, or rather someone intently out the window came rushing back to reality with a hit.

"Nothing much. What are you two up to then?"

He asked, green eyes straying back out to the object of his desire. Completely unaware of how the eyes of the twins narrowed dangerously at him.

"Were just keeping up our first and foremost law."

Fred replied, his tone warning eyes flashing. He was the eldest of the twins, the dominate one and of course the most possessive.

Not a good mix should you ever attempt to touch the forbidden one.

"Oh, that's nice… "

The black haired teen replied back, not really paying attention to what the red haired two were doing and/or saying in the least.

"You can't have him you know…"

George stated bluntly, seeing as being discreet wasn't working. This caught the younger boy's attention and he turned his green eyes up a slight blush on his cheeks. He hadn't known how obvious he was being with his … obsession.

"I'm not good at hiding it huh? Why is it that I won't? I know the chance is slim.. but there still a chance isn't there..?"

Harry asked, briefly wondering why he was saying such things to the twins of all people. He was still missing the looks the red haired mirror images were giving him.

And if looks could kill, he would have been dead ten times over.

"Because he already belongs to someone. He's taken."

Fred stated being as bluntly rude as possible with his lie. His tone was not in its usual joker format but one of utter and horrible danger, of warning and of a possession never heard from him before.

It could be vaguely compared to a lion staking its claim on a mate. Only he didn't have claws or razor teeth.

Which under the circumstances was a good thing for the black haired boy.

"He is? .. By who?"

Oh, a challenge.

The black haired teens voice held a possessive note in it as well. Harry's own eyes flashed with the direct jealousy of someone quite plainly owning _him_… of _him_ belonging to someone else..

"You know, you guys can't have him either."

The twins faces flushed with hatred. How dare Harry tell them what they could or could not own.

Harry nodded his head, as if he had just figured out some complex problem.

"Your chances are slimmer then mine.."

The black haired teen stated coolly, this comment not going down to well at all with the two elders who were currently picturing the boy dying in various ways.

"Let me make this very clear."

Fred basically spat with hatred usually reserved only for one of the Malfoys.

"Stay the hell away from him."

George added, bitterness and dislike evident in his tone.

"Or we'll kill you."

Fred finished, nothing but seriousness dripping from his words.

"Is that so? I'm not afraid of you two you know."

Harry snapped back. Normally he was on good terms with the twins, this however was something he was willing to fight them for.

Three sets of eyes burned with hatred, and it was most certain a huge fight would have broken out right then and there, with mass bloodshed and bruises.

That was if _he_ didn't walk in.

"What's up with you three? You guys look like you're ready for battle… did I miss something?"

Green eyes flashed curiously into the three guilty faces standing before him.

"It's nothing."

All three replied in union, not wanting any of their words to make it to _his _ears.

It seemed to be over, at least for the moment. Harry made his way outside in search of Hermione no doubt, and the twins retreated to their bedroom, back into their world.

Back top musing over _him_. And plotting against Harry.

Ron was left alone in the kitchen, sighing and promptly sinking down into a chair at the scrubbed wooden table.

He of course knew what was going on. It was hard to miss the fact that your best friend was watching you at all times, and your two elder brothers were practically beating up every single guy who ever dared to talk to you.

No.. they weren't exactly subtle about such things were they?

If they only knew, if they'd only ask him what it was that he wanted.

But they never did.

Shame really, how the twins never realized how much he hung around them, how much he watched them when they weren't watching him. They never realized that he was standing just outside the wall, willing to be theirs.. willing to belong to them and them alone.

If only they'd ask.

-----------------------

Don't ask.  
This one was horribly weird wasn't it? I have no freakin idea what the hell I was thinking about but alas, there it is.  
Next will be better, I promise…..

Much better….

-Elixier


	11. Chapter 11

Hey!  
This is late. Yep!  
But its not my fault this time. '''does the _its not my fault _dance''''  
I was grounded. So its my aunts fault. Blame her.  
Anyways.  
This is the continuation of my last drabble 'Twins' As you guys requested a sequel.  
And here it is!

Hope you like it.

-------------------

Walls

-------------------

Funny, walls they were. You worked so hard to build them up. To make them strong, tall, un-breechable. You could work forever just building them up.

Why?

Why put so much effort into something that can be shattered if broken at the right spot.

Like a Chinese box. You couldn't open that thing with a jackhammer, yet a tap in the right spot would open it as if it were a loose lid.

Yes, walls were exactly like Chinese boxes. All you had to do was find a crack. One weak spot that could break the walls forever.

And in the case of the twins, that weak spot was a large one. That point of softness, that undying crack that tinted their flawless walls was gigantic.

And just like a falling glass jar the twins broke.

Which leads us here. In the hospital wing at Hogwarts, where three beds are occupied by three bloody, and bad tempered teen boys.

All fighting for that one weak spot.

"I can't believe you two! To attack Harry! He's like your brother, he practically is. I will hear no more of this. You are to apolo…."

They blocked her out. It was easy to put a wall between them and her. To lock her outside their world, why she had her fit.

In a way it was second nature. Mum always had her fits.

This one though was especially brutal, as they had gotten into a huge battle.

They being Harry, Fred, and George.

Because he wouldn't stop trying to get _him_.

And they would not allow such things. No never. To no one, be they Harry or god. No one was to touch _him_.

A sigh was heard. It almost seemed to come from the distance as the twins sat in a hatful silence wishing they had broken the younger black haired teen's entire face instead of just his nose and jaw.

Their mum, the obvious owner of the distant sigh, stalked right out of the hospital wing in a storm of barley contained furry. After having watched making sure all three, in her mind foolish, boys were fully healed and functional.

"We'll warn you again."

Fred stated to the youngest of the three with a horrid malice, the fight not at all ending his reign of hatred.

"Go near him."

George added, as always falling in line to finish each others sentences.

It was the twins way.

"And we'll kill you. Be glad your not dead yet."

Fred finished, fixing the scared teen with a glare that could scare off the bravest of souls.

Harry opened his mouth as if to shoot a comeback. He was ready for another fight should the twins feel the need to protect what they considered to be theirs.

But _he_ walked in.

"Are you three out of your mind? Mum's in a fit, she was mumbling about turned all of you into pink toads just a minute ago."

He stated bluntly, crossing his arms in a bossy manner that never really suited him.

Just made him cuter all the same. Which in such cases was not good, as more death glares were sent between the guilty ones as if daring the other to look too closely, or to fantasize too much.

"What was this fight about anyways?"

It was the question none wanted to answer. And no one made any move to do so. They of course would have to think of something, but no lies were forming into the three overly enraged minds.

The younger of the guilty ones was saved by a head of bushy brown hair and a message saying he was to go see Dumbledore immediately.

This left two overheated and horribly pissed sixteen year olds. And one questioning fourteen year old in a single room alone together.

"Well?"

The forbidden one questioned once more, as though determined to get some sort of explanation from his less-then-cooperative brothers.

No answer. It was expected. What wasn't expected was that fact that neither elder was looking at him, there was no eyes contact.

And it was unnerving.

Should he say it? Should he break the silence with the unspeakable words he knew were true? Or should he stay in the shadows and watch as his elder brothers and his best friend waged a war.

A war for him.

'You know you guys don't have to beat up Harry just because your jealous. If you had any mind at all you would have just asked me for what you wanted to begin with. I would have said yes."

He turned then. A wisp of wind was all that stirred as the forbidden one broke into a run for the door.

He had said it. And now it was done. What was to come of it remained to be seen, that was up to his brothers.

He was near to the door, only six more of his running steps and he could touch the brass handle.

An arm.

He was pulled back. Four strong arms pulled him into two warm bodies. He would have broken away, he would have continued running.

But his body would not comply to what it knew it didn't want to do. Because he didn't want to run. He wanted to stay there in that embrace for all eternity. To drown in the love he always wanted and never knew.

"We love you."

Two voices spoke. Always two, never one. Together forever and never apart. As was what the twins stood for. They were simple words, yet they held a question.

Most would not have heard the question in those words. They would have just assumed they were words, a statement of love that had nothing to do with any question or anything of the sort.

But they did.

_Be ours_

It was the question he knew they would ask. Which was good, as he didn't even have to think of the answer.

"Always."

An outsider looking in would not have understood this reply, but the three in the room knew. They knew perfectly what it meant and the twins chest un-tightened as though relief was rushing in like a waterfall.

They turned him, turned the one they yearned for in their arms and each took a half of his lip in a most complex kiss. A three was kiss, but it suited them.

The twins always shared everything.

There would be a day, where they would fight for the soul love of the forbidden one, but that day was long off and was no cause to worry just yet.

"I love you two."

Ron whispered as his surely bruised lips were released from the hold of the elders before him.

They smiled.

And just like a perfect tap to a Chinese box the walls shattered.

-------------------

What do you think?  
I was in a weird mood, like I was when I wrote the last one, and I actually discovered that I like writing in this way.  
You'll probably see more freaky stories from me in the future!

Love you all  
-Elixier


	12. Chapter 12

! Here is your lovely drabble for this.. update… ish.. thing.

Anyways! I have the newest chapter of Broken Beyond Compare nearly finished, and it shall be up sometime next week I suppose!  
I'm trying not to be as late as usual!  
I really really am!

------------------

Simple

-------------------

Love.

It's a simple enough thing. It's a bond between two people, like a silken string that can't be broken. Perfect and simple.

They say love is like the wind, you can't change it and you can't control it. It's wild and free and perfect.

They say it but they don't mean it.

Because no matter how much they say that Love doesn't hold rules it does. Or at least people think it does.

Love is between a man and a woman. Plain and simple. Not between two men, not between two woman, and definitely not between two siblings.

Two male siblings. Two brothers.

So then why does such a love exist if it's against the rules?

Why do I feel like my heart does summersaults whenever he smiles, or laughs. Why do I go weak when he touches my arm or gets close to me. And why do I see stars behind my eyelids when his perfect lips touch mine?

For something that doesn't exist it sure as hell feels real.

"Because it is real"

He told me with a small smile when I shared this non-sensical thoughts with him, the love of my life. My everything,

"Love doesn't have rules Charlie. No matter how many people think it does. It's kind of like a shield between two people, no matter whom those two people are, it defines them, makes them one…. Makes them complete. Love is love."

He smiled and nuzzled his way back into my chest.

In truth he never really ceased to amaze me, my littlest brother. To come up with an answer that seemed to solve everything when I had been lost about it for two years now. Since the day I first made him mine.

But maybe that's just it. I was thinking too much into, pondering it to long that it just became a blurring puzzle without an answer.

"I love you Ronnie."

He sent me that angelic smile before closing his deep green eyes to sink into the land of dreams.

"I love you too Charlie."

After all, love is simple.

-------------------

Hope you all liked it.  
I had a lot of fun writing this one, I was in a fluffy mood I suppose.  
Reviews make my world better!

-Elixier


	13. Chapter 13

Yay for faster updates!  
I feel proud! Updating early and all.  
Usually I'm dead late.

Anyways I will be updating sooner as the school exams are over AND we have the next two weeks off due to the fact that there was some sort of …. Thingy that broke or something… and they wont let us back till the fix it. (you can obviously see how much I pay attention when my teachers talk. --! )

I'll have Broken Beyond Compare updated very VERY soon. Like.. today or tomorrow!  
Double yay!  
Enjoy the drabble.

-------------------

What's Real

-------------------

No one truly knew Percy Weasley.

No one saw what he hid under his mask of being a pompous know-it-all.

They didn't see the muscles he had under those lose cloths, proving the common thought that he was just a nerdy skinny boy wrong.

They didn't know that he hated charms class, and thought it a boring subject even though his impeccable grades were only rivaled by that of Hermione's.

They didn't take the time to find out about his love of adventure and horror stories, thinking him to just read boring books of problems even the greatest minds can't solve.

They didn't know he was dominate. Protective and possessive. No one saw that part of him, the true Percy.

But he did.

The youngest boy, the one who everyone casted into the shadows and thought of as an underling.

He saw, and he knew.

The way his elder brother would shine light into his shadowed corner, Letting him read the adventure and horror stories that kept him on the edge of his seat until the end. Protecting him and never hesitating to rudely pay-back anyone who dared to touch him.

And shedding those cloths on moonlight nights to reveal those hidden muscles.

No one ever saw the way Percy would hold Ron against him in the shadows of the night after they had made love. No heard the whispered words of comfort and sheer undeniable adoration echoing silently through the darkness.

But Ron knew, he could see what was real and what wasn't.

And that was all that mattered.

-------------------

I've been asked to do something on Percy for the fact that so many people out their tend to over-look him a bit in the world of weasley-cest.  
Personally I love all the Weasley brothers! Thus none shall be overlooked whilst I am here! MWA HA HA!

-Elixier


	14. Chapter 14

Seems like forever since I updated this… (Though in reality I'm guessing it was … a month… perhaps a little bit more?)

Anyways! The drabble muse snuck up on me and beat me with an inspiration bat upside the head until I wrote these.  
Damn muses and their violence. ''tear''

I had a fun time writing these two and I hope you all enjoy them!!!

-------------------  
Touching  
-------------------

He was like a drug, I mused as I traced my fingers along the familiar lilth torso, adoring every crevice and dip like it was a holy artifact.

I had memorized these curves by now, the dip of his stomach the nearly star shaped birthmark that stood a soft pink against pale on his upper thigh.

The curve of his neck and the natural curve of his eye lashes.

Yes. A drug seemed suitable to such an addiction.

Only he was better then a drug…. Far better.

"You know….. you can run your hands along my stomach till the sun comes up and it's not going to change."

Ron remarked dryly, his patience having been spent to the limit as the one area he wanted my touches in was being horribly ignored.

Never let anyone fool you into believing that Ron's patience line stretched forever.

Because it didn't.

"I don't want it to change. It's pretty the way it is….. you have a girl's stomach love..."

"Shut up Charlie."

I was greeted with a slap on the back of the head and a horribly cute pout accompanied with a slightly exasperated sigh.

"My god if you want to touch me will you at least make it worth my time?"

I smiled at him, fourteen, naked, and demanding. I had spoiled him rotten I suppose.

But I liked him that way.

And so I continued with my touching.

-------------------  
Envy  
-------------------

George watched as nimble hands pushed damp strands of red hair out of his twin brother's eyes.

It was early December, and the snow was fully set upon them. They found themselves walking around the quidditch pitch out of sheer boredom.

Three redheads in a see of white, he mused silently trying to take his mind off what was happening beside him.

But he couldn't.

He watched then as a pair of completely kissable... lickable lips touched tentively... cutely to those of his twin brothers and finally snapped.

"Oh my god, get a room will you."

George snapped at Fred and Ron to whom had been lightly touching and all other sorts of flirting for the past six minutes.

Much to his annoyance and demise.

"What's a matter? Jealous?"

Fred stated, wrapping on of his arms around that lilth form that was our baby brother.

He snorted.

"Yeah right. "

He snapped at the both of them and speed up to walk ahead, turning back once to watch as those sweet lips were captured again.

He could imagine what they tasted like... what they felt like... what it would be like if those lips belonged to him. If that body belonged to him.

George sighed. He had never before been envious of anything Fred had, they were twins after all. And never before had he hated it that his twin had something he didn't.

That was until Fred got Ron.

-------------------

It snowed a few days ago so I said the hell with it and made it winter in the drabbles to suit the dreary mood outside!

I love cold weather.

-Elixier


	15. Happy Halloween!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!

''gives out pixel candy''

This, being my favorite holiday, seemed a good chance to give you all a special set of drabbles!  
I really hope you guys enjoy reading them as much as I had fun writing them.

The idea for the second one 'Nightmareic Reality', came from the lovely **booklover13920**.  
WORSHIP HER.  
Because you wouldn't have Halloween Drabbles if she didn't give me such a good idea for it!

Love you all! And wish you all a happy Hallows Eve.

-------------------

Tales of the Pumpkin

-------------------

I was being immature really, I knew I was, but it still didn't stop me from acting moody.

"Come on Ronnie, help us decorate."

Fred stated, from where he was perched atop the ladder with his twin, hanging little skeletal things from the ceiling.

"No."

I answered just as immaturely as I knew I was. Because what was the point of decorating for Halloween when you didn't have a pumpkin.

I could have sworn the entire bundle of excitement I felt for Halloween was shattered when I was informed that we were not going to get pumpkins this year, for the fact that we had _no_ time to go to the pumpkin patch.

Because, that was what I looked forward to the most, all I really cared about during Halloween. Pumpkins.

And now we didn't have any.

George jumped down from the ladder and walked up behind me, folding me into his arms and kissing my cheek lightly. We had been going out for two years now, and normally I welcomed affection from him, but at the moment I wished he'd just leave me alone.

So I could sulk in my lack of pumpkins in peace.

"Come on, you love Halloween. Don't look so upset. Who knows, maybe a pumpkin will show up out of nowhere just for you."

He stated warmly, close to my ear receiving nothing but a scowl and a push for his sweetness.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm just not really into Halloween anymore. Leave me alone."

He sighed, but backed off all the same, kissing my hand before disappearing off with Fred to do God only knows what around the house until night fell.

And it seemed night had fallen twice as fast as usual today then before and soon everyone was all happy and hysteric eating candy, drinking punch, talking and just generally doing other Halloween celebration things.

Which left me to sulk in my own corner and glare at anyone who dared come near. Staring down at my punch glass in silent thought about how much better everything would be if we had at least one freaking orange sphere around with a carved face and a candle inside.

"Don't drink the punch."

George stated coming over to me just as I was about to take a drink and ignoring my 'go away' glare as if I hadn't sent it at all.

"Why?"

I didn't know why I was asking that. I mean come on, they were the twins. The two masters of disaster that could never pass up an opportunity to place a well planned prank on such a night as this.

I abandoned the cup instantly.

"It's not like its poisoned or anything babe. We just put a sleeping draught in it, and I don't want you to crash on me."

This earned him another scowl. If he though for a minute he was getting anything from me tonight he could keep dreaming.

"If you think your getting anything tonight, then you are dearly mistaken..."

"Follow me."

He ordered with a smile, taking my hand and leading me upstairs and away from the many people that stood about the living room and kitchen. Normally I would have freaked over the thought that someone might see us holding hands, but I knew they were all too far hyped on sugar to give a shit.

George stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around, smile horribly stretched across his face as if he knew some divine secret I didn't. And, to my great horror, he pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around my eyes before I had time to have a fit about it.

"I'm not going anywhere with you with this on."

I snapped, pulling on my hands that he had locked within his grasp to removed the cloth that blinded me.

"Why? What do you think I'm going to do with you huh? Feed you to a spider."

"That's not funny."

I stated bluntly to his amused tone, picturing a gigantic black spider waiting for me to arrive with a shudder.

That sounded exactly like something the twins would do, no less.

"I wouldn't do that Ron, now shut up and follow me or ill bite you."

And trust me he would, and George bites hard, I would know…. So it goes without saying I followed him quietly up the stairs.

But I wasn't happy about it.

He lead me up a few more staircases, to what I'm assuming was his and Fred's room, opening the door with the distinct creak it always had.

More horror filled me as I could smell candy.. lots of candy. But not only that I could also smell fire.. like something was burning.

Oh my god they set the house on fire didn't they?

My first reaction was to back up and try to run but George held me tight and pulled me with him into the room, I was no sure was burning down.

"Calm down Ron, my god."

He snapped calmly, moving behind me and trapping my much smaller frame in his embrace to make sure I didn't run off again, before gently taking off the blindfold.

I could have cried.

The twins beds had been completely removed leaving one big empty room in their wake. Around it were no less then a hundred black and orange candy, smelling candles that were floating beautifully in mid-air giving the darkened space a dim glow.

And there, right in the center was the biggest pumpkin I had ever seen in my life. Fully carved into a grinning face with triangle eyes and glowing a soft orange of its own accord.

"I told you a pumpkin might appear from nowhere just for you."

I smiled and leaned back against him, suddenly very guilty for everything I had said to him throughout the day.

He could be sweet really, when he wasn't pranking people, making jokes and just generally being an asshole.

"I don't understand.. where did you.."

"Get it?"

He finished the question for me, kissing my cheek and leading me to the gigantic jack-o-lantern, that stood grinning at us.

"From Hagrid. Biggest one he had this year, I had to promise not to try to sneak into the forbidden forest again for as long as I live to get it, but I knew it was for you. The minute I saw it. Took forever and a day to carve it and hide it from you though."

"It's beautiful.."

I would have showered him in praise really, but I couldn't force out anymore words in my shock. It was a gorgeous pumpkin, like the one Cinderella road in to the ball.

Only she was on her way to meet her prince charming, I already had mine.

George seemed satisfied with that though, and rather cocky as if he was glad that he had the power to make me go speechless. With a smirk he climbed the gigantic pumpkin sitting at the top and reaching down to lift me up and inside it before I had time to even process what it was he was doing.

It seemed that not only the outside, but the inside had been done to perfection, as it wasn't gooey in the least but was actually covered in orange velvet with lots of black pillows. There was no candle but the entire thing was glowing anyways.

Some weird charm stolen from Hermione no doubt.

"Do you like it?"

He asked, jumping inside behind me and settling to fall back against the pillows as if the work of moving a pumpkin as big as Hagrid himself had killed his energy.

"I love it. And I love you, thanks for this."

I replied apologetically, knowing I had been a brat the past few days.

He smiled, grabbing my legs and forcing me to promptly fall atop of him.

"Love you to baby."

He stated lovingly leaning back into the black and orange fabric before his face broke into a devilish grin that promised bad things to happen in the near future.

"Now what was that you said downstairs about me, not getting anything tonight?"

He stated with a clearly fake pout, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of my jeans.

I smiled back, leaning down to lick at his neck a bit.

"Don't worry, I take those words back."

-------------------

Nightmareic Reality

-------------------

Crestfallen red hair fell dejectedly around a pale, bruised face.

It was a horror really, seeing such a bruised, cut up young male sitting fearfully in the corner just waiting for the master of his misery to awake.

Ron picked absently at a stray thread in the rags that he wore to cover most of his shatter, beaten body.

Weird really that it had ended up this way, he had never in a million years thought about what would have happened, and what has happened. If you were to tell him two years ago that the person he loved and adored most in the world would be putting him through this hell, he would have laughed at you.

Because you could not have possibly been right.

But he knew now, knew exactly what happened and because he was so blinded by love, he never saw it coming. And it all started on Halloween, a year ago from this day. He had loved that holiday and was looking forward to it to spend some valued time with his lover.

Only it all went to hell when his mother walked in and caught them in their act. Two boys, two of her boys wrapped passionately in each others arms in an embrace that was so far from platonic is was sad.

And, as Ron knew they would, they rejected it, and hated it.

The words they spoke to him, himself were enough to make even the biggest man want to curl up and die. He'd never felt so hated in his life. He didn't know what they said to his beloved elder brother, but he knew it wasn't good.

After all in the eyes of their, non-understanding, parents he was older, and thus should have known better then to pull such a sick deed with his baby brother.

Ron screamed at them in his brother's defense, he really did. They didn't understand them, didn't comprehend the love they shared. So he screamed, screamed at them not to send him away and just to leave the two of them alone.

He was silenced nearly at once however when his father's hand struck ruefully against his pale, thin, cheek in one sickening motion that left the youngest boy more then just stunned on the spot.

It was over then, he should have seen the outcome of it all at that moment but he was blinded by the sheer belief that his brother could never pull such a deed.

They had sent Charlie away, and put Ron in his bedroom to cry himself to sleep that night.

He was alone then. He truly believe he would never see his brother again, the love of his life, the air he breathed.

But, to his greatest amazement, lying next to him the next morning was Charlie. He could have died form happiness at the moment. Had they brought him back? Did his parents understand the love the felt for one another?

In his happiness he jumped right out of bed while his brother still slept, planning to make him breakfast and just to do everything he could think of to show Charlie just how much he meant to him.

But when he got to the kitchen, cooking was the last thing on the youngest Weasley boy's mind.

Because there, strewn across the small room was his family. Covered in blood, brutally stabbed and horribly tossed aside. It was painfully clear that they were all dead.

Ron was horrified to say the least. He stood there in the stairwell just staring at the sight with tears in his eyes. No… no this couldn't be real. It was a joke... a sick joke..

"Ron."

He turned to face his elder brother, Charlie who stood covered in the blood of last night's rampage. He had killed them, he had killed them all… mum and dad.. Fred.. Ginny .. all of them.. dead by the hands of the one person he though could never kill anything.

"Why… how could you.."

Ron asked in horror, hoping this was all some Halloween prank… even though deep down he knew no one would pull such a prank.. no it was real.

It was so, horribly real.

"I did it for us Ron. So I could keep you. They didn't understand.. they were going to take you away from me.."

"No. Charlie I didn't want this… I never wanted this.. how could you… I thought you loved me….."

Ron was screaming now, torn between misery, fear, and hate. How could Charlie do it.. to just dispose of their family like trash?

"I did all this work, and you sit there and tell me you don't want it?"

Charlie's normally passive blue eyes changed then, into cold and hard eyes. Eyes that held hate, lust, and murder. And then, his hand flung out making contact with Ron's face with a sickening crack.

"I don't care what you want. I own you."

Ron shuddered with the memory of it. That had all happened on this night a year ago. The death of his family, and the start of his beatings and rapes dealt by the person he though loved him.. he thought cared about him.

He was crying now, it was normal, he seemed to always be crying now-a-days. Locked within these old dirty walls as nothing but a slave.

"Shut up."

Charlie screamed in his usual drunken rage, throwing beer bottle directly at the thin, bony form of his pet before passing out again on the old mattress, it wasn't yet time for him to get up and start Ron's torture for the day.

And Ron did shut up, because he knew, he knew that he had no power, no love, and that no one really gave a shit about him.

So he did, just shut up and laid down the beaten body finally giving up on the life that it had come to know and stopped breathing. He died, beaten and abused fading from the world he hated so much.

And then he could see them, his family. Waiting for him in the clouds, smiling. He could have died again from the sheer relief of it. Was he going to heaven? Was he going to be back with his family? Was Charlie never going to be able to hurt him again?

Ron smiled, reaching out so very near to his mum's outstretched hand, only an inch away.

Something grasped his leg, pulling him away from the family he hadn't seen in so long.

"I followed you even in death."

Charlie spoke, from the fiery pit he was dragging his little brother into, never willing to let go of him, as Ron was his.. souly and forever even in death, his property.

And Ron screamed, watching as fire and blood caved in around him blocked his waiting family from view, forever deemed to serve in hell as Charlie's slave.

"Ron…? Ron.. Ronnie wake up."

The young red-head was violently shook and woke up in a screaming fit promptly falling out of bed and onto the cold wooden floor of his room.

"My God…"

Was the mumble from the other side of the bed as Charlie distracted himself from the sheets to see if his tiny lover was alright.

"Ron are you ok?"

Ron screamed again, backing fully against the wall in terror. Then he remembered that it was just a dream. All the horrible visions that had just gone through his mind was a dream.

Charlie was here, mum and everyone was alive and tomorrow was Halloween.

"Charlie.."

He whined out pathetically, the vivid images of the dream still floating about his mind.

"Charlie it was horrible…They found out about us.. everyone found out.."

The elder looked sympathetic and drew the younger boy into his arms placing feather light kisses upon his head.

"There now love. It was just a nightmare. No one's going to find out about us ok? I promise."

And Ron believed him, curling into his older brother's chest with a deep sense of security that he had not felt since the nightmare had first started to show in his sleeping mind.

Shame he didn't realize that there was a trail of blood leading from his door.

-------------------

hmm.. Wonder where that blood came from huh?  
Mwa ha ha..  
Who knows?  
How's that for a Halloween scare?

Mind you I made a fluffy one for all of you whom don't like blood and scary things (like my cousin….)

Happy Halloween loves!  
-Elixier


	16. Chapter 16

The next drabble installment…..  
Not really much to say here…. Except TAA DAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
That's about it really. **D;**

-------------------

Human Anatomy

-------------------

"Stop fidgeting."

"I can't….. this isn't the best of situations to be in."

"Try."

"I am…"

The third eldest sighed in a clearly exasperated way, though it was fake… its just he was a very good actor.

Besides it was really no use to argue with the youngest of the weasley males, he was a stubborn as hell when need be.

However it was just another trait that his five elder brothers found cute.

Percy leaned back in his chair serious expression covering the smirk he had within him, pretending to be marking serious notes onto a roll of parchment when all he was really doing was nonsensical doodles.

_Flashback_

"I need this for a serious study in transfiguration Ron. It's very important for N.E.W.T.S"

"I don't know Percy…. It would be awkward wouldn't it?... I mean… "

He blushed in that sickeningly cute way that made you want to simply rape him on spot.

"It'll be for an hour Ron.. two at the most. All you have to do is stand there."

The third eldest reasoned With a hidden gleam in his eyes. He already knew he would get what he wanted. All it took was a bit of prying.

"I need to study the form of the human body…. But… if your too squee-mish to do it Ronnie, Ill just go to the twins."

He had done it. Pulled the last strings in his brother's mind like the manipulative soul he was. Ron hated thinking he was 'less' useable then one of his older brothers.

Hated being called 'Ronnie' even more.

"No… Ill do it .. How long will I have to stand there for?"

_End Flashback_

Percy drew a few more scribbles on the parchment, eye's locked to his 'human anatomy ' model before him.

But Ron was badly fidgeting, not liking standing naked before his brother. Eye's prying all over his body like predator and prey.

"Um.. Percy."

Ron stuttered, all nerve promptly lost after having been standing there in his birthday suit for nearly thirty minutes.

"Are you sure this has anything to do with your project."

The third eldest smirked.

"I'm sure."

-------------------

VWA MWA HA!!!!!  
I was looking up drawing books and got inspired by it.  
I can so see Percy doing this however, the evil and cunning brother that he is.  
Imagine how JEALOUS all the other brothers will be when they find out.

Much Love  
-Elixier


	17. Merry Christmas

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**

Hope you all are having a good holiday! Here's a collection of Christmas inspired drabbles as my present to you!Six drabbles! One for each of the brothers and one with the twins as every seems to like that pairing best!! ''hands out candy canes and hot chocolate with marshmallows''

Hope you all like them and a very happy holiday to you!!

-------------------

**Checkmate with a Kiss**

-------------------

They had been playing furiously for over an hour and a half, both putting every strategy and every trick they had into the game at hand.

It had been very, very close in the coming as well. Down to a few pawns, knight and king on one end, and a queen and king on the other.

They both knew it would end soon and both were striving more then ever to catch the win.

"Checkmate."

Ron slumped in his chair casting an only just audible _dammit_ to himself wondering how the hell he had lost after using every trick he had. After all chess was about his only talent and he lost after playing every strategy he had ever thought up.

"Language Ronnie-boy."

Charlie stated with a triumphant smirk over his victorious win at the board game. It was a very good end to the day in his mind. Though it didn't seem to be in that of his little brothers.

"Ah, don't be like that Ron. It's just a game. And you know your still the best player in the house I just had a bit of extra luck didn't I? Ah well, fair is fair you made a deal baby bro."

He flashed another brilliant grin toward the smaller of the two over the chessboard of pieces to whom were all screaming their agreement that indeed a deal had been made.

Ron sighed.

"Fine. What do you want? Just remember it has to have something to do with Christmas..."

He stated not at all too pleased with the situation, but not failing to point out that it did have to have something to do with the holiday that was merely two days away. He hoped that it would make his elder brother save him from doing anything too horrible.

It was Christmas after all.

Charlie only laughed before leaning across the small table and placing a chaste kiss upon the thirteen year olds lips before pulling back and packing up the battered old chessboard.

"That was it?"

Ron questioned cautiously wondering if there was any danger in this deal or if all the dragon keeper had really wanted was a simple peck.

"Pretty much. And you did say if had to have something to do with the holiday did you not?"

Charlie glanced up with a steady glint in his eye, matching his younger brother's still questioning look.

"Don't tell me that you've never heard of a Christmas kiss."

-------------------

**Candy Cane Fun**

-------------------

Christmas was bliss, it came with happiness, kindness, presents, and a general appreciation of all those to whom are dear to you that we don't tend to grasp the other 364 days of the year.

But most of all it came with treats. Cakes, candy, pies, hot chocolate, and his personal favorite. Candy Canes.

Which is exactly what he had in his mouth at this precise moment. And in his mind there was only ever one way to eat a candy cane. You sucked on it, from bottom to top swirling it around your tongue until it slowly disappeared.

"Must you?"

Ron looked down from his seat atop the latter where he was hanging tinsel for his mother into the very annoyed face of his third eldest brother, who had in no doubt been watching him eat his candy cane since the moment he got it.

He smiled and pulled the candy out from between his lips with a small pop, watching fondly as a blush painted its way along the other boys face.

"Yes I must, for eating it any other way would be completely ridiculous."

Percy was not amused.

-------------------

**Message with Love**

-------------------

"Now Ronnie sweetheart, you can't sit there and pout forever dear, you'll catch a cold if you stay by the window too long."

The shrill sound of his mother's concerned scolding reached his ears but did nothing to improve the four year olds mood.

Usually he was full to the brim with happiness around this time of year. The Christmas tree and snow never failed to put a smile on the small angelic face, this year however was different.

"He didn't even write."

Ron stated sniffling a bit and crawling down from the window to go and warm up by the cozy fire that his father had conjured up to roar in the fire place, filing the small yet busy house with a blanket of warmth.

Molly sighed and patted her youngest son fondly atop the head, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Aww don't worry sweetheart. I'm sure Bill is just very busy at Hogwarts, you mustn't blame him for not writing."

She cooed gently before being drawn away by other chaos in the house, as she was very particular about how she liked her decorations and no one was to mess them up.

Ron went back to sulking about at the lack of Christmas card or anything from his elder brother to whom was like his idle in life. Determined not to smile for the entire holiday, he was so upset.

On Christmas Eve, a box of Honeydukes sweets and a teddy bear arrived promptly at the door delivered by two snowy owls and addressed to a certain four year old, along with a message signed with love.

And at the bottom of the quaint Christmas card was a sentence that stood out more then anything else in the entire letter.

_P.S – Don't forget to smile love, I'll be home soon. Merry Christmas._

And smile he did.

-------------------

**Santa?**

------------------

Ron awoke with a start to a bang in his bedroom, turning to the clock that was illuminated on the wall to the left of him. Six minutes past midnight.

Who the hell would be trampling his room on Christmas Eve, and if they felt the horrid need to be in here couldn't they at least of kept quiet enough so they didn't startle him from a rather good dream?

Obviously not.

The red head promptly sat up in bed and came face to face with his would-be intruder. He scowled at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

Said intruder snorted.

"God you're cranky. The Christmas spirit isn't in you at all is it Ronnie."

Ron felt the dire need to sigh in irritation.

"I don't take well to people waking me up in the middle of the night for no reason."

He drawled obviously still not in a good mood at his lack of sleep.

"Who said I didn't have a reason? Didn't I tell you? I'm Santa Clause this year."

Ron gave him a flat look. Fred smiled.

"Though I really shouldn't give you your present as your being such a brat. Just be glad I have a soft spot for the naughty children."

He stated throwing a small wrapped up package at his younger brother indignantly and falling onto the bed beside him, no doubt waiting to watch his present being opened.

And against all his will the younger one found himself smiling. God why couldn't he just stay mad at him.. just once.

Ron finally let his sigh roll out of him and turned his green eyes to his brother.

"Well I'm sorry Santa, I haven't left you any Milk and Cookies for your trouble. How about a kiss instead?"

Fred smirked.

"No Milk and cookies! You horrible child you. I think I deserve more then one kiss after being yelled at and tripped by whatever it was that's on your floor. I demand your full attention for the rest of the night."

"Oh really? And what about all the other little naughty children to whom your suppose to be delivering to?"

Fred snorted.

"Some big guy in a red suit already got to them for me. They all got coal, now pay up for my time or Ill steal my present back."

Ron stuck out his tongue at him but obliged to his will all the same.

"You're the worst Santa ever."

-------------------

**Ornament**

-------------------

Ron bit his bottom lip lightly staring up at the tree that seemed to tower over him. All in all it wasn't that big a tree but to a three year old nearly everything seemed big.

A small foil lopsided star that he had made himself shown in his hand with a strand of shimmery gold thread attached at the top to hang it.

The only problem was he couldn't reach high enough to put it into the small empty space that he though would have been perfect for his little star.

"Bill!"

He asked hopefully as his eldest brother went buy carrying box of ornaments for the stairway.

"Can you…"

"Not now Ronnie, kind busy here."

And then he was gone back to their mum who was spouting orders on what to put where.

"Charlie."

He asked, equally as hopeful when the second eldest traveled through the living room, only to be crushed when Charlie to brushed him off.

He pouted clutching his little star to him and staring at the gigantic tree before him like an ominous monster.

"What's wrong Ronnie?"

George asked, having been traveling through on his way to steal a cookie from the kitchen when he spotted the sad looking form of his little brother.

"I can't put my star on the tree."

The three year old stated back with a sniffle, pointing at the spot he wanted it to be, like accusing the tree of being to horribly big for him.

"Aww that's nothing to be sad about Ronnie. Here."

George said with a smile, taking the little star and putting it in the empty space that had been pointed out.

"There we go. Come on, let's go steal some of mummy's cookies before she gets back."

And off they were to the small kitchen leaving the foil star on the tree to out-sparkle any other ornament present.

-------------------

**Mistletoe Madness**

-------------------

Christmas invoked insanity I was sure of it. There was just something in the air that made people lose every ounce of common sense they had. All their sanity melting like a snowflake on warm glass.

And my elder twin brothers were clearly not an exception.

Today was shopping day for our parents.. and of course Ginny, who had fit to go and was granted her request. So they were off skipping about Diagon Alley doing whatever it is people do when they go mass Christmas chopping leaving Bill and Charlie in charge.

This was when I noticed that Fred and George had lost it.

Because for some reason they kept popping out of nowhere all through the day to simply kiss me and disappear. Which was starting to annoy me to a very dangerous level.

Now we weren't in any danger as all our brother already knew of our relationship, but I still found kissing in front of them to be horribly embarrassing on more then one level.

So you can understand that after a few hours of random kisses every other minute I finally snapped.

"Why are you doing that?"

I bite out furiously at them when they popped out of their bedroom and attacked me with a kiss from each just as I walked by.

"You didn't notice?"

George asked with an amused grin, leaning against the doorway, and Fred, with an equally amused grin pointed above my head.

A spring of mistletoe was floating directly over me like an annoying bug that just won't leave you alone. And it had obviously been following me around all day.

I scowled more to myself then anyone. Why didn't I catch that? I should have been prepared from them to do something like this.

"Lovely thing, mistletoe. Best plant on earth."

George remarked fondly reaching over me and pulling the green leaves down.

"Says you."

I snapped ruefully, though I couldn't be fully mad at them. It was Christmas and I just made a mental note to get back at them after the holiday had ended.

"So no one else wanted to kiss me huh?"

I added noting the fact that none of my other brothers even approached me, while taking the annoying plant from them and tossing it out the window hoping the snow would eat it.

"We wouldn't know if they wanted to."

Fred stated matter-of-factly, pulling out another full bunch of mistletoe from behind him.

"But we threatened to do unspeakable things to them if they tried."

With that I was greeted with another three-way kiss all the while making a large and very detailed mental list as to why I would never allow them near this stupid Christmas plant for the rest of their mortal lives.

-------------------

There we are! Hope you guys had as much fun reading them as I did writing them.  
Happy Christmas.

Much Love  
-Elixier


	18. Chapter 18

Yay for drabbels!  
You weren't going to get any really, but my jealousy fetish burned through and I had to write something that included a pissed off older brother who was hatefully picturing the unlucky fellow with Ron dying in various ways.

Yes I know I have issues, no need to speculate.

-------------------

Yule Ball Drama

-------------------

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched the male slowly approach. One of the popular blokes from Ravenclaw, both among the girls and guys. And why he was popular was painfully obvious. He was tall, blond, charming and hansom. Four traits that made lots of people love him and just as many more hate him with burning passion.

Fred Weasley was one of those people who hated him with burning passion. In fact, he was the king of people who hated him burning passion and damn proud.

His now enraged blue eyes continued following the males walk toward _his_ younger brother, wishing that he would somehow trip and fall flat on his face. Not that it would happen as there wands had not been allowed in this stupid ball and therefore hexing the guy until he knew Ron was off-limits wasn't going to work.

Words were exchanged between the pair as were smiles and laughs that made the elders blood boil, fists clenching hotly if was nearly unnerving enough for even his twin to inch away from him.

Then that pretty boy Ravenclaw actually had the nerve to take hold of Ron's hand and lead him to the dance floor. And Fred eyes almost sparked from jealousy and disdain, as he watched the blond pull his younger brother close.

It was then that blondy found himself suddenly, harshly pushed to the side and his dance partner seized by the arm and dragged through the crowd to no doubt disappear somewhere in the dorms.

"Why do you do that every time I just start to enjoy myself?"

Ron asked bluntly with a scowl, though he made no move to turn back or slow his pace as he obediently followed behind his brother.

Fred growled at the mere though of Ron enjoying himself with some other guy and quickened his steps.

"I like the attention."

-------------------

There we have it!  
For all of you who are following Broken Beyond Compare I fully apologize for the time the next update is taking.  
And for those of you who aren't, ignore the former sentence and I hope you enjoyed this drabbel to bits!!

Much Love  
-Elixier


	19. Valentines

Valentine Drabbles!

Here's a few short idiotic stories that I threw together when I was bored!

Besides, can't miss a chance to do a holiday themed set of Drabbles can I? No matter what Holiday it is.  
I swear Ill think of some sort of weasleycest bit for Earth Day… I'm just that corrupted. **D:**

Anyways! The second one is dedicated to you-go-on-my-cookie for she asked for a twinsxron!!!!  
Happy Valentines Day to You Cookie!! Hope you like drabble.

Enjoy!

-------------------

Be Mine

-------------------

This was rather aggravating.

My eyes stared flatly at the note that I held loosely in my hand, whilst ignoring the undying sniggers of Harry to whom seemed to think this entire predicament was highly amusing.

These little cards have been coming in for weeks now... each with some weird muggle heart candy on it that had a message.

Love you, Kiss me, My baby, Yes Dear, Love Him

It was annoying as hell and I know fully remembered why I hated Valentines Day. Everyone seemed to lose their minds whenever the stupid holiday came close.

It was irritating to say the least, not to mention the nonstop commentary by my 'supposed' best friend who thought it was some blushing first year girl with a crush.

I hoped not.

I thought it was someone who knew me and was doing it just to piss me off. And if that, indeed, was the case I was going to kick their ass when I found out.

On Valentines day I got a card void of any hearts, thank god, with a note that stated to meet someone at the top of the astronomy tower At lunch.

Why at lunch time? No clue.

But I showed up anyways and settled to lean against the wall staring blankly out the open window and wondering what kind of cruel things I would do to this person if this was all a joke.

No sooner had the word joke entered my mind then George Weasley himself stepped in the doorway.

I was going to snap right there, thinking that I was right and the twins pulled this for their own humor, when George's lips connected to my own in a fierce kiss.

"Give me an answer here at eleven k Ronnie?"

And then he was gone.

It took me a moment to figure out what the hell he wanted an answer to when I noticed there was something on my tongue that tasted like candy.

Pulling it out I found a little orange heart with the words Be Mine printed on them in bright pink writing.

-------------------

Lingerie and Lubricant

-------------------

"I'm not wearing that."

Ron stated indignantly looking at the see-through.. lacy… weird clothing he had pulled out of the white box with an almost completely red face.

"Yes you are."

Fred stated just as indignantly leaning on the edge of his little brothers bed after having woken him up at six in the morning, his twin beside him.

Ron wasn't amused.

"No. I'm. Not. This was made for a girl.. besides its see-through.. the only difference between the ..thing and being naked is pink fabric."

He was almost quite sure this wasn't eve a gift for him.. more like a gift for the twins themselves that he just happened to have to be a part of.

The evil demons of brothers he had smirked that cat-like 'we'll make you do something you don't want to do' look and Ron shivered.

The both moved closer in true twin fashion, Fred on the right George on the left, till they were all at face level in which the licked two trails up either side of their youngest brothers face.

"Come on Ronnie. It's Valentines day."

George protested, biting his ear rather harshly then he originally would have.

"And we'll make it good for you. Promise."

Fred added, pulling out another little box from within the white gift box that was clearly some sort of self-warming lubricant that smelled like roses or something from what it said on the cover. As well as a pair of handcuffs which didn't fail to draw an even darker blush from the victim of their play.

"We know how you like it Ron."

Fred stated matter-of-factly. Determined to get his way.

"And we went the extra mile to make sure we got the items that would excite you because we all know you like be tied up and abused."

George added.

"Besides if you don't, we'll tie you up anyways and force you into that outfit."

They both concluded with looks in their eyes that suggested they were dead serious.

Ron surrendered.

"You suck."

He stated bluntly drawing nothing but more smiles from his twin siblings.

"Only if you're a good boy Ronnie."

-------------------

Happy Valentines Day.

Much Love  
-Elixier


	20. Chapter 20

Don't know where this came from.

Don't really wanna know where this one came from either **D:**

Enjoy.

-------------------

Imagination?

-------------------

There was something seriously wrong, Ron decided whilst sitting in his bedroom alone at some ungodly hour in the morning, he cared not to look at the clock to verify exactly how early it was for him to be staring at his ceiling but that really didn't matter, he had much bigger problems.

Or... what he assumed to be problems.

Green eyes blinked once, then twice, and then a third time as he played the recent happenings over in his mind.

Happenings that all directly involved his brothers in some way.

They had been acting... strangely lately... all of them... for no particular reason that he neither knew of nor cared to look into.

He wouldn't even of been bothered by it should it of had nothing to do with him.

Only it did.

Or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

Maybe Bill didn't really slip a hand between his legs under the table, fingers running up his inner thigh to grope lightly at his most private of places before his elder brother withdrew and went on talking like nothing had even happened, leaving Ron a blushing mess of confusion beside him.

Perhaps Charlie didn't push Ron to lean over a table, extremely hard length pressing into his backside as his elder brother reached for something that he could have easily gotten without having to lean over him, Charlie's chest flat against his back, hands on his side before he to left as if nothing had happened.

And Percy didn't really, slip one of his hands under Ron's shirt, to pinch one of his nipples smirking with the gasp he received from his younger brother before he let his hand slide down his side, pulling away and then walking back to his room as if he had done nothing.

Fred didn't walk in on him when he was in the shower, pulling back the curtains and looking his nude and flushed body over before he said he was sorry but failed to remove himself from his inspection of the water cascading off Ron's body, staying for a few moments longer before leaving without a word, carrying on like that incident never even occurred.

No way George really, licked a wet line up his neck biting playfully along his jaw, and kissing the corner of his mouth before whispering that there were fresh cookies in the kitchen, hand not failing to squeeze his hip before he returned to said cookies in the kitchen and then had the nerve to ask Ron why he looked so red in the face.

Perhaps he had imagined the hungry looks his older brothers gave him, the suggestive words and touches that were placed upon him when no one was looking.

Yes. That was it, he decided the next morning at breakfast when he was putting strawberry jam onto his piece of toast.

It was all in his mind, and he thought that was a fine explanation of it, taking a bite out of his bread, happy with this profound conclusion.

That was until Fred pointed out that he had a bit of jam on the side of his mouth then preceded to lick it off, another hand belonging to some unknown person was back between his legs being quickly joined by another one.

Ron only vaguely remembered the chairs moving and a well-placed lie to his mum about 'brotherly bonding' as strong arms lead him upstairs to his room.

He only just noted the door being locked before ten experienced hands were on him, shedding him of his cloths and pressing him into the mattress of his old bed with such ease he could have been a rag doll.

And he just barley remembered mouths attacking him like meat, and the pain that shot through his backside as he was pressed into without preparation, voices telling him to hush and stop moving or it would hurt more.

There was no way that happened though, and his brothers did not return every night for the rest of the summer, each having their own turn going inside of him with hushed words and the constant phrase that he was theirs.

They never crowded around him in a circle on the day he was to go back to Hogwarts and fiercely stated that if anyone were to touch him like they did, that person would be brutally killed and furthermore assuring him that _he_ belonged to _them._

And he never lied to his friends when they asked why he was limping one day or where he had disappeared to the previous night or even why he always seemed a bit tiered in class.

Ron decided he had an overactive imagination, and left it at that.

-------------------


	21. Chapter 21

WARNING – This may be severely disturbing to some. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Ok! Now that that's all over and done, this drabble was a sort of experiment.

I've never done this pairing, and I know its kind of... disturbed by the way I played it out here but like stated.

Just an experiment.

Feedback is loved on what you think about it. Hate? Love? Sickened beyond words..?

Enjoy.

-------------------

Normality Fail

-------------------

It started when he was six.

Only small touches at first, suggestive brushes that no one else, save for him, seemed to be graced with.

Hands brushing and gently tracing the delicate curves of his arse while he was read some bedtime story or other. Kiss on the lips and neck when he was tucked in. Whispered words telling him that this was a very special secret.

At six years old he thought it was normal.

That same hand, still tracing his soft backside ever gently, slowly slipping its way to the front of the worn, hand-me-down, cotton pajamas. Running a finger along the formally untouched boy-hood.

He gasped a bit as the hand slid under the soft material, being shushed by a voice that was soothingly telling him what a good boy he was.

At eight years old, he thought it was normal.

Worn cotton sheets all around him, face buried in a musky old pillow, lying naked, face down, legs spread. Moving fingers cold against bare skin and high discomfort as a singe finger was put inside of him, wet with saliva.

His whimpers were met with the assurance that he was such a good, pretty, little boy.

At ten years old he began to think something was wrong.

On the eve of his birthday he was taken. Thick man-hood pushed inside him without much care. His plea's and tears left unheard through the silence charms that were attached to his walls and door.

This was his birthday present, he was told. Voice telling him to stay still to avoid any more ripping then was necessary as his virgin entrance was breeched, innocence forever gone.

At twelve he knew it was wrong, and begged for it to stop, only to be greeted with the words that it was normal.

He knew it wasn't, but that never made it stop.

"I love you Ron."

"I love you to daddy."

-------------------

Pretty much…

I always thought I was going to do an Arthur/Ron I just didn't know it would turn out like this as a rape/abuse bit.

Well... yeah. Like said. It was an experiment that I may or may not take down after a few weeks.

Feedback is appreciated.

-Elixier


	22. Chapter 22

Two drabbles for you in honor of my birthday!

As of now I'm officially 17.

ONE MORE YEAR TILL IM LEGAL!!  
Whoot! **:D**

Weasley cupcakes for everyone!

Enjoy.

-------------------

Watcher

-------------------

He knew that there was something seriously sick and disturbed about doing this.

That there was something very wrong about how he came to this spot time after time, and how badly he wanted it.

Pale legs spread wide reveling a nude body, hips moving off the bed slightly with each thrust into his hand. Mouth open, eyes shut, face flushed in the most delicious of ways.

Bill licked his lips as he watched Ron pleasure himself from the crack in the doorway, his pants becoming increasingly tight with each movement of his little brother's body.

He could leave now, and pretend like he wasn't a sick pedophile.

But he knew he wouldn't.

-------------------

Ask

-------------------

"What do you want for your birthday mate?"

Fred asked tossing a pillow to his twin to whom was once again ignoring him.

"Just get me some Zonko bits and candy."

Was the only reply he got as the other tossed the pillow back with a vengeance, not happy about his thoughts being interrupted.

"I got you that last year you prat. I can't get you the same thing, that would be boring. What do you really want."

"You cant get me what I want.."

"Try me."

George smirked turning to face his mirror image.

"Because in order to get me what I want you would have to go to the nearest fetish store and pick up a pair of handcuffs, a metal leash, a collar, a gag, and a black thong.

Then somehow convince our little brother to wear all those items and cuff himself to the bed post."

Fred paled.

"So what kind of candy did you want then..?"

-------------------

If they suck, it's because I wrote them at 1am **D:**

Much Love  
-Elixier


	23. Chapter 23

YAY FOR UPDATES!!!

Sorry to you all for taking so long. I haven't a computer anymore and will not be able to update anything but the drabbles until I get another one!  
Which is going to be soon dammit… one way or another.

Till then I promise to update when I can!

Enjoy!

-------------------

Imaginary Kiss

-------------------

The door creaked steadily open, leading way into the dark inner sanction that was Ron's room.

It was well past midnight, bordering around 1:30 am give or take a couple of minutes. But that was irrelevant.

He slipped in unheard, nothing but silence around him broken only by the sound of his own breathing mingling with the breaths of the sleeping form not three feet from him.

He arrived at the bed side, watching how the ginger hair around his little brothers face dances with his steady breathing.

He drew in a breath, and kissed him.

A gentle, chaste touch as first before he began to move, pressing a bit harder and flicking out his tongue to wet the warm slightly chapped lips he was currently attached too.

He was going to enjoy this while it lasted.

Enjoyment was short lived, and horror coursed through him when Ron made a small noise of what one could dare say was contentment. And he broke the kiss instantly expecting to see two shocked eyes looking up at him

Instead he found Ron still asleep, a happy smile upon his face as the whispered words _I love you Harry _slipped from his now wet lips.

And Fred's heart sank.

-------------------

Poor Fred **D:**


	24. Chapter 24

Hey!

Back again with an update '' at last **D:** ''

The first one is something I just came up with one ay for no particular reason. The second one is the drabble that was meant for Halloween, but I'm seriously late for that holiday.

So lets just pretend that I'm not a horrible updater and that I actually got these too you in October **:D**

-------------------

Heal

-------------------

They say to forgive is to heal.

Ron wasn't sure he agreed with that.

How does forgiving someone who shattered your trust heal you? How was it possible to feel better after forgiving someone who gave you such nightmares that you feared closing your eyes?

It really made no sense.

There was a quote somewhere that stated it was wise to forgive those who do wrong onto you because they had, had wrong done onto them.

Ron wasn't sure he agreed with that either.

Why would you hurt somebody is you had been hurt. Why make others suffer the way you did. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, wasn't that how it went?

In the end, Ron did forgive Charlie for molesting him.

Because he knew Bill had molested Charlie.

-------------------

Blue Mask

-------------------

Hogwarts always went out of its way to make Halloween a spectacle.

Last year it was a grand feast with pumpkins bigger then Hagrid. This year it was a masquerade.

Students flocked into the hall eagerly on all hallows eve, their identities kept secret by the glittering masks that his their faces. Everyone was beautiful and the dance floor was full to the brim with swaying pairs.

One lone figure stood in a corner off to the far side of the great hall, deep navy mask with black designs covering half his face. Hidden blue eyes following the movements of the crowd intently, looking for only one mask in particular.

A white one to be exact. One with shimmering green and ivory vines upon it.

It was easy enough to spot, and he could not have stopped his legs from moving toward the white masked one even if he wanted to.

He made quick work of taking his hand from behind and sweeping him into the dancing crowd. Blue leading white in a graceful step through the dimly lit dance floor. More importance in the movements then those of the pairs around them.

Lips met before the song ended, blue fierce in his need, white confused but obedient.

And before green eyes opened under the white mask, lips still tingling in contact, the one in blue was gone.

For weeks after the dance Ron searched high and low looking for the navy masked stranger who wondered him so. His efforts were fruitless though, as no one seemed to know anything about the man who had stolen his first kiss.

"Don't worry Ron, he'll show up eventually!"

Harry suggested, trying to cheer his best mate up as Hermione fumed beside him in a fit of jealousy.

'I don't get it though, he's just gone. Like he vanished into thin air.'

Ron retorted, his mood not at all improved.

"I think you should be damn well happy he's gone. If some strange person came up and kissed me out of nowhere id be a bit freaked out. Your lucky _all he did_ was kiss you."

Fred snapped from where he sat with his twin across the table. He had not at all been pleased about some random guy violating his little brother, and was almost certain that there was a pervert loose somewhere in the castle.

'He wasn't like that."

Ron then protested shooting Fred a glare.

Everyone clearly sighed as the daily fight between the two brothers broke out as usual. They could bicker all they wished, it didn't matter.

The man was not a pervert, in the way Fred was thinking at least, nor did he stalk the youngest wealsey male around in wait to rape him. He was just a regular guy that could not resist the alluring call of Ron alone and beautiful beneath the sparkling lights.

Or the way his skin glowed that night, or how his lips quivered beneath that mask as they danced.

And Ron would never find the holder of the blue mask that had bound him.

Because it was hidden safely in the bottom of George's trunk.

-------------------

What a devious twin George is. Though if I were At Hogwarts I would probably do the same thing to Ron.

Because he's irresistible like that….

-Elixier


	25. Happy Holidays

Merry Christmas!!! YES!! I have returned with a holiday drabble ON TIME.

I know. Amazing right?

I wish you all Happy Holidays! And a grand New Year.

-------------------

A different kind of gift.

-------------------

"I don't wanna.'

"We don't care what you want. You're doing it."

'No. I'm. Not."

He made sure to put extra emphasis on each word because he wasn't sure weather or not his eldest brothers had lost their minds. Better to make sure they understood rather then repeat himself a bazillion times.

"Yes. You. Are."

Bill shot back, he had had enough of his youngest brother's stubborn ways. It was Christmas Eve and god dammit he would get some sleep at some point tonight.

"No I'm….."

The words never made it out of the teens mouth before Charlie and Bill were on him, shedding him of all his cloths and wrapping, albeit with a struggle, him in a series of red ribbons. Putting bows in all the right placed and making damn sure to put holy and ribbon in his hair.

"Walk."

Charlie demanded once all the wrapping had properly been done, and Ron's wrist were safely latched together behind his back.

All they needed was for the little devil to escape.

"No."

"I can carry you there."

"No you cant."

"Wanna bet?"

"I hate you."

The elders smiled. They had won, they knew they would.

And so it was that when Fred and George got back upstairs from secretly opening and re-wrapping their gifts, they found a present they had yet to unwrap. Sitting huffily on their bed tied to the headboard in nothing but ribbons and bows.

Ron was pissed. The twins were beyond pleased. And Charlie and Bill had saved a ton of money on the twin's gift this year.

Everyone was happy.

… Well… not everyone. But Ron would be.. It wouldn't be long before the twins made sure of that.

--------------------

I wish I would of gotten that gift **D:**


	26. Chapter 26

Ha ha

Ha ha! Back with another update for this collection.

Anyways, I've had a few of you ask for me to do a follow-up drabble thing for Blue Mask (aka- Chapter 24). So here it is!

Hope you enjoy.

--

Revealed

--

It was utterly pointless to unpack, but their dear old mum insisted upon it.

School had ended no less then six days ago and instead of joyfully running about the grounds and irritating the hell out of Bill and Charlie with Fred he was stick, in his room, needlessly unpacking everything he would just need to re-pack in two and a half months.

He loved his mum, but god damn she was a real pain in the arse when she wanted to be.

"I'm supposed to help you."

The voice startled him so much that he actually jumped, not noticeably of course… he'd never live that down, but jumped none-the-less.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you."

George snapped at his younger brother who walked right in and started digging through his stuff without needing to be asked. Placing it in drawers or the closet, or wherever else he could fit it.

It was quite clear the younger one didn't want to be in here anymore then he did

"It's not my fault you can't unpack when you get back just like the rest of us."

Ron challenged. Normally he wasn't acting so bitchy, but I don't think he's quite gotten over us, and by us I mean Fred, putting some new concoction in his drink that made him hiccup pink bubbles for three hours.

I had nothing to do with that, being as I was in detention with Lee during that time. But Even I can't say it was funny.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Shut up... where do you want thi……"

He suddenly went very still and silent. All I could see of him was his back but it was as ridged as if it had a pole stuck in it.

"What's your problem..?"

He turned around and a lump formed in my throat.

There in his hands was the navy mask I had worn at the ball.

He looked shocked, and I could see my own horrified reflection in his eyes. He had never really given up the search for the wearer of the mask he currently held. Though it had slowed down to barley even asking a month after the ball. But still every time someone brought it up he was on them with questions.

"It was you?"

His voice sounded as horrified as I must have looked, and needless to say I was starting to panic. Though when he noticed my look his face seemed to change to one of understanding.

"Its ok George, I get it. You accidentally kissed me at the ball and when you found out you started to panic and hid the mask so no one would find out, right? I get that, I wished you would have told me though…"

Ron stated a little wistfully casting the mask a look of what one could dare-say was longing before tossing it into a drawer as if it were a sock.

"I turned down dates because I was looking for that mask. And for a minute I actually thought someone worthwhile was under it. God I wish you would have told me…"

And George was quite sure, as he listened to his little brother being crushed that he wasn't the prince charming the younger male had envisioned, that part of him died inside.

--

Poor oblivious Ron and heartbroken George.


	27. Chapter 27

Updated at long last and with weddings abound!!!

-------------------

Unpack

-------------------

They shouldn't be doing this. He was twenty three, the other barley nineteen. They were too old for these games now

But he couldn't resist.

Ron had just gotten his own flat in London, he was only supposed to come over and help him unpack. It wasn't supposed to go to this extreme.

He, himself would be getting married soon. To a smart, average looking girl whom was just as boring as he was. Just as he was expected to. He should be home with her now and not here. It should have taken two hours to unpack all the boxes and be on his way.

He'd been here now for five hours, going on six.

Because when Ron bent over to reach for some obscure item his breath caught in his throat. And when the nineteen year old laughed or stood too close his body would ache in painful necessity.

He should be home with his fiancé now….

But when he pinned his little brother's naked and wet body against the shower wall, desperate and shaky sounds escaping those pretty lips, Percy forgot he had a fiancé.

----------------------

Wedding Night

-------------------

Bill shuddered with delight as he felt the soft fabric of the wedding dress rub against his bare chest. The body on his lap moving awkwardly as though not sure how to sit or function properly in the extravagant white garment.

He and Fleur had gotten married four hours ago now. And the reception was long done and over.

His scarred hand slipped under the many layers of the skirt to trace along a soft inner thigh to the silken wedding panties brides were so fond of.

His smile widened.

"In glad you wore them…"

He stated quietly, hands roaming about the white underwear he was sure the other would have refused to put on.

Said other huffed.

"You know jackass, wedding nights are usually for the bride and the groom to go at it like bunnies. Not for the groom to leave his new wife alone in a hotel room while he fucks his little brother."

Bill smirked, and Ron fumed.

"What can I say Ronnie, You looked better in the dress…"

------------------

I like older Ron. (that being Ron between the ages of 19-24) **:D** He's cute as an adult.

And I hate Fleur. So it all works out!


End file.
